<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be gentle with yourself as you uncover your truths by woopsforgotadam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842554">be gentle with yourself as you uncover your truths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam'>woopsforgotadam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the lazarus works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Food mention, Gen, Grief, Not Dealing With Emotions, Post-Canon, diner food, post-ressurection, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ur goes to a diner. Cornelia reads up more gossip. Gildarts gets some grilled cheese.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Briefly referenced:, Cornelia Alberona &amp; Ivan Dreyar, Gildarts Clive &amp; Original Female Character(s), Silver Fullbuster/Ur, Ur &amp; Ultear Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the lazarus works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be gentle with yourself as you uncover your truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title is from: better in the monring; birdtalker</p><p>anotha one. i think i'm hungry tbh because of all the food mentions. but listen....we all need some comfort food. same warnings as before re: a character dealing with coming back to life.</p><p>mention lamia scale ocs: adam saunders and kora bellezza are the brain child of jana/@myillusionsgone. i write adam on turmblr (theoretically) and she writes kora &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cruel twist of fate that she would be here, be … <em>alive</em> and yet; her dear daughter would still be gone. What was the point of walking towards that bright light (perhaps not the best example, it was more facing a demon and using the last trick in the book before Lyon did) if not to find peace? To ensure the next generation could feel a peace she had lost when her daughter was taken from her? And yet. Here, Ur Feldt was. Alive with clothes that don’t quite fit her, a leg that was also returned to her and nothing to show for it. The beach she washed up on last night was decidedly an off season resort like area; made for the likes of those who had the funds to have Summer homes. She was thankful that they had some taste at least and extra jewels hanging around.</p><p>The small beach town was quiet and a bit foggy as she walked. She kept her head down in the small chance she was seen as an outsider. And yet, her shoulders were straight as she walked. The best way to get people to not look at her was to pretend you belonged, was it not?</p><p>Ur felt a ghost of a smile creep upon her face when she found a small diner. It has a stupid looking lobster on the sign that had it’s tail wag quite pathetically. She felt a little mean thinking it — but in its ugliness there was a charm, she supposed. Ur walked towards it and was met with the slightly overwhelming sounds of life bustling within. There were waitresses and customers, some laughing with each other and she stood in the doorway (of course, it had something as simple as bell) frozen as she watched. Life was still happening. And wasn’t that something?</p><p>A middle aged woman with curly brown hair mixed with gray streaks and smelling vaguely of floral perfume and smoke smiled at her. “Take whatever seat you like, dear. I’ll be with ya in a moment.”</p><p>Ur nodded and headed straight for the small booth in the corner. She took off the nice jacket that was a bit too big for her and breathed out slowly. The table was plain enough and it had syrup, sugar and a newspaper tucked right next to the menu. Ur swallowed. Dare she read it?</p><p>There was laughter across the small diner and Ur flicked her eyes over. It was a family. And something in her chest broke at that. It was an older couple with undoubtedly, their older child. All smiling and laughing, carefree.</p><p>(Ur once wanted to grow old with someone, too. Have her own children grow old. But sometimes, fate doesn’t work out that way.)</p><p>Soon, the very same woman from before was in front of her. Ur this time read her name tag: Vira. A nice name. “Can I get ya something to drink to start off, dear?”</p><p>Ur nodded. She practiced before, at that beach house, how to speak. She would prefer to avoid her voice sounding so rough. “Um. A water and a coffee would be nice.”</p><p>“Cream and sugar?”</p><p>“Just some cream, please.” Ur request. The woman wrote it down and smiled at her with a wink before going off.</p><p>Ur breathed out. She didn’t mind being called dear, she found. It had been a while since she was called anyone’s dear. She cringed at herself—was she so starved of attention at the moment that she was over analyzing an interaction with a kind waitress?</p><p>Frustrated she grabbed the menu and glanced it over. For only 13 jewels, she can get a coffee, toast, eggs and hashbrowns. That was quite the deal. Ur read closer and saw that she could even add onions for free. Hm. Her stomach growled and she inwardly despaired. Not even five minutes back into society after being dead for who knows how long and she’s embarrassed herself twice.</p><p>“Alright dear,” Vira returned and she placed the coffee with cream in front — even the mugs had little painted lobsters on it — and a glass of fresh water. “Are ya ready to order your food?”</p><p>“Yes, Vira.” Ur said and she pointed at the menu. She felt a little pride at the bright smile Vira had when she said her name. Sometimes people don't treat service workers well, but Ur has always been the exact opposite. She was truly thankful for all their help. “I’d like the morning special, please. And...if possible, the scrambled eggs with onions.”</p><p>“Of course.” Vira wrote it down and asked, “what kind of bread would you like for the toast? We have white, whole wheat, cinnamon raisin and banana.”</p><p>Banana bread for toast? Hm. “Whole wheat please.”</p><p>Vira’s smile was bright as she nodded. “I’ll put it in!”</p><p>Once more, Ur was left alone. At least she had coffee and water for now. As she sipped her hot coffee, the newspaper was mocking her in the corner of her eye. Just <em>begging</em> her to read it. She struggled with the temptation but at the end of the day, Ur Feldt was and always will be, a curious person ready to read, ready to experience before anything and everything else. For better or worse, she added bitterly.</p><p>Ur placed her small mug back down on the table and opened the newspaper. The first part her eyes caught was the date. It was January 2nd, X794. She washed up on shore then January 1st. That was well. Very interesting. Ur scanned the newspaper and gawked at the headline.</p><p>A year ago yesterday, all the Celestial spirit keys turned to stone.</p><p><em>Well</em>, Ur flipped the page, <em>not reading that</em>.</p><p>The next page made her flinch physically and kick the bottom of the booth right ahead of her. On the page was a spread of people—<em>of former criminals</em>—and right there in the middle was no doubt her daughter. But older. She looked too much like a mixture of Ur and Solomon for it to not be her. Ultear. Ur looked at the title of the article and felt a twisting in her stomach. </p><p>
  <strong>A YEAR CHECK INTO THE TRIAL OF CRIME SORCIERE — WHERE ARE THEY NOW?</strong>
</p><p>And in the picture description there were other names but only one caught Ur’s heart like a fist and twisted it. Ultear Milkovich.</p><p>Ultear was alive? All this time?</p><p>Ur put the paper down and looked around to find the bathroom. She didn’t have much to puke up but acid yet it was determined to get out anyway. She hastily made her way over and ignored the flash hot embarrassment mixed with tears.</p><p>When she got back to her booth after a short, private cry as well as a quick removal of stomach acids, her food was waiting for her with Vira. Vira’s smile was gone and it was replaced by concern. Concern for Ur? Who was a stranger to this woman?</p><p>“Are you alright, dear? Was it the paper?” Vira asked.</p><p>Ur shrugged. “I’m alright...just shocked by something.”</p><p>Vira nodded. “Well, ya eat up, ya hear me? Do you still want the paper? Because for some, considering <em>everything</em>, it can be hard. I think that’s why they don’t typically put them on the front page.”</p><p>Hard. Well. It did mention a trial. But Ur was determined. She had to know what she was walking into. Iced Shell couldn’t save her from this. “No. It’s alright—it was unrelated. I had a...tough night.”</p><p>At this, Vira laughed. “Well, dear, we’ve <em>all</em> been there. Take care of yourself alright? And holler if ya need anything more, alright?”</p><p>Ur agreed with a nod and bit into her toast first. She opened the paper with the other hand and readied herself. No more surprises. She had to know. She owed it to herself and to her daughter.</p><p>She can process all this later. She had to be in research mode. Had to be focused as she was in the early stages of research: the information gathering. She can eat and read: Ur was, if nothing else, a wonderful multitasker.</p><p>Her daughter, Ultear Milkovich, apparently once destroyed the Magic Council from within. As a part of that she worked with Grimoire Heart under a man known as Hades. The Bureau that Ur entrusted her daughter’s life with...kidnapped her and experimented on her. Ur can process that later. After Grimoire Heart’s attack on Fairy Tail which lead to an incident known as the Tenoru Incident, her daughter broke out her fellow accomplice, Jellal Fernandes and along with Meredy—who Ultear was apparently the main guardian of and allowed her to join Grimoire Heart, but that was an entirely separate issue—she founded Crime Sorciere with the sole mission to stamp out Zeref and Dark Mages who followed his acts.</p><p>Apparently, they became something like vigilantes. Helping people. 'Attempts at stamping out the wrong we did, so that no one had to grow up like we did' a direct quote from the trial from Ultear Milkovich. During the Dragon Invasion (which was another hurdle to process later) Ultear was thought dead, but was in a deep coma. She woke up, reunited with her guild to find new members and continued on from there.</p><p>Then in the war (and once more—<em>Ur will process this later</em>) she helped fight even in her weakened state against the Alvarez Empire. In this battle, she aided Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail take down enemy assailants as well as powerful shades of the past. After the war, she joined her guild in turning herself in.</p><p>This was how the trial happened.</p><p>Currently, as that is part of the article, Ultear Milkovich is living in Delphinium City as a part of the agreements and has been undergoing therapy with a Mind Healer there. She does quests for money under the watchful eye of Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail.</p><p>So. Fairy Tail, then.</p><p>Ur swallowed the last of her eggs. At least she can find a way towards Fairy Tail. They were still in Magnolia, she supposed. Guilds don’t move. And if she can find Laxus Dreyar, she can find Ultear.</p><p>She wanted to find more information directly from the source. It was the more prudent thing to do.</p><hr/><p>In the middle of what Cornelia was <em> sure </em>was a tantalizing piece about a throuple between Hibiki Lates, Adam Saunders and Kora Bellezza (Cornelia didn’t care much about people’s romantic ties until they came to her for a reading and that was about it) the seat next to her shifted and she heard a loud sigh. Her eyes flickered up and she saw none other than Ivan Dreyar. No one can blame her for the sharp laughter that escaped her at the sight, right? He might. He looked truly dogged and where was his insistence that he did not want to be here, hm? Here he was after all that.</p><p>“I would appreciate a <em> thank you for escorting me, Ivan </em>, not your laughter.” Ivan informed her and Cornelia rolled up her Sorcerer Weekly and used it to point at him.</p><p>“I only asked you to come once, Ivan. You brought yourself here. Or maybe it was the Fates.”</p><p>Ivan rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, <em>the Fates</em>.” She poked him in the arm and he swatted at her magazine. “I came along because I doubted you would heed my warnings. And truthfully, I think my Mother would feel more comfortable if I was there with you as well considering the circumstances.”</p><p>“Riiiiiight.” Cornelia drawled. She stretched out one leg so it covered the rest of her seat and bent her leg so she could rest her left arm on her knee. It was a more comfortable position and since Ivan was now in this little four seater with her no one else was going to sit here. “Sounds to me like you care <em>just</em> a little bit.”</p><p>Ivan sat back and put his elbow on the edge of the window and placed his chin in his hand. “Of course I care, Cornelia. As annoying as you are, you <em> are </em>an anomaly. A powerful act of...something brought you back. I’d rather see you be safely reunited rather than yanked away by someone coveting that power.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.” Cornelia dryly informed him. “I sure as hell don’t need you,” at his somewhat constipated look, Cornelia smirked, “but I do appreciate it, Ivan. Really.”</p><p>“Let’s not get too emotional here.” Ivan wrinkled his nose. “I dread to think what would happen if Gildarts sees us.”</p><p>Cornelia...had not thought of that. She bit her lip. “Do you think he’ll be there?”</p><p>“With any luck, he’s on some long mission and won’t be in town.” Ivan shrugged. “Or maybe he’ll see me and get emotional and run away again. I don’t know. We’re better off not being seen anyway.”</p><p>Cornelia nodded. “Right.” She breathed out. “I don’t even know what I’m going to say to Cana when I see her.”</p><p>There was a moment of two of silence. Cornelia picked at the material of her pants and Ivan’s silence was rather loud. “I don’t suppose a hello would suffice as an ice breaker.”</p><p>Cornelia snorted. “Oh yeah. Hello. I’m not dead.”</p><p>“See? That’s a good start.” Ivan said and she whipped her head to glare at him only to catch his smirk. She huffed and went back to picking at her pants and glaring at her hands. “Relax, Cornelia. I’m sure it’ll be appropriately heartwarming as it is heartbreaking. It’s something to go through but at the end, you’ll be together again after many years.”</p><p>“Many, many years. I want to hear from her. I know I...I made mistakes. I should have told Gildarts about her to ensure she would be left in some form of care. But the sickness took me so fast.”</p><p>“You are not to be held accountable for the time you were dead, Cornelia. That’s just foolish.” Ivan told her and she looked back over at him and was surprised to see sincerity there. “You both lost time, but now you have your futures ahead of you. It’s up to you both to decide what to do with that.”</p><p>Cornelia sighed and she dropped her hand from her knee. She leaned back against the window and stared above where her bag sat. “There should be a self help book for what to do when you come back to life.”</p><p>Ivan chuckled lowly at that. “What a book that’d be.”</p><p>Cornelia laughed softly with him. What a book, indeed.</p><hr/><p>“Your place is so … empty.” Leona said as she walked in. It was quite bare, with only the essentials. There was a joint kitchen and living room and Leona would bet the small hallway lead to a bathroom and a bedroom. Small, but livable. “I expected more decorations, honestly.”</p><p>“Thanks for insulting my home, Leona.” Gildarts said behind her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him and walked more in. “<em>Mi casa su casa</em> or however the saying goes.”</p><p>Leona walked right towards the fridge and opened it. She was happy to see nothing smelled bad and...yes! The milk was not expired. She smiled as she stood and turned back to him. “Hey, it’s not as bad as I was expecting.”</p><p>Gildarts offered her a shy little smile. “Yea, well. I have Cana come around every now and then.”</p><p>“Good.” Leona nodded. “That’s good.”</p><p>“Laxus refuses since the time he sat on my couch and I couldn’t remember how it got sticky.” Gildarts added quickly.</p><p>Leona scrunched her nose. “I...I don’t blame him, honestly.” She glanced over at said couch and promised herself not to sit in it. She leaned against the kitchen counter and tilted her head at him. “So. What’s the game plan, here?”</p><p>“You need to rest.” Gildarts said and he moved into his home more and took off his disgusting cloak. Leona eyed it. One good wash would do it well. Maybe two. If she could get Gildarts attention off of it long enough. “I also need to rest, I think. It’s been an emotional morning.”</p><p>Ta-da! There was her opening. She began to move around a bit in the kitchen, her hands waved in the air. She felt a bit like a conductor at an orchestra. “Well, if you’re tired—nap. I’ll see if I can make some form of lunch for when you wake up. Then we can plan on how I’m going to reunite with my son because I do want to see him. Of course. There’s always the situation wherein he <em>doesn’t</em> want to see me but I do not think I am emotionally prepared for that at this moment. So! You nap, I cook.” She put her hands on her hips and turned on her heel to Gildarts. Her smile dimmed at bit at his flabbergasted expression.</p><p>“Leona...there’s a lot to unpack there.” Gildarts said. And with his cloak off, Leona could see more metal on his body. Her smile continued to dim as her eyes raked over the damage that was done to him. When she met his eyes again all she saw there was a tenderness that was not quite unlike what they had before but added to it: was guilt. “You’ve been awake since you crawled yourself out of your grave. You tried to fight Makarov today and it’s been...quite the day. You deserve to rest.”</p><p>“I’ve been resting since I was dead.” Leona told him sharply. She felt a little bit of regret at the way he flinched at the words and looked down at his feet. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. But. Gildarts.” She reached out for his hands to hold them gently and he looked back at her. “I’m not...as tired as you’d expect, alright? I promise, I’d let you know. And I don’t want you to not rest if you feel tired.”</p><p>Gildarts sighed. “I think I just need to sit.” </p><p>Leona smiled and let go of him. She made an exaggerated bow and put on a downright terrible Icebergian accent, “Then please, monsieur, sit down while I cook us a delicious lunch.”</p><p>Gildarts laughed but he did move to sit at the counter. He placed himself on a little bar stool (which, to her looked like it came from Fairy Tail itself). “I don’t have anything deserving of that accent.”</p><p>Leona snorted and she opened a few cabinets. Yep. He had a frying pan. She opened his fridge and saw bread and cheese. She smiled and asked, “What’s better than grilled cheese?”</p><p>“A grilled cheese with a friend.” Gildarts agreed. “And it’s only ten in the morning.”</p><p>“We’ll call it an early lunch then. Which means an early dinner and then at least two desserts.”</p><p>“At least two.” Gildarts agreed. Good man.</p><hr/><p>Little did anyone know: the southbound train towards Hargeon was going to make it to Magnolia around 11:30.</p><p>Little did anyone know: around 10:30 Layla Heartfilia arrived incognito with Ultear Milkovich.</p><p>Little did anyone know: Ur paid for her meal by 9:00 and was on a train towards Crocus, to transfer over to the Hargeon line and hopefully make it to Magnolia by 5:00pm that night.</p><p>Little did anyone know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ur vc: i'll process this later (probably)</p><p>uhhhh magnolia really be like: hey! come here and get ya kids! </p><p>also...me??? putting off writing heart wrenching reunions to write some fun banter instead?? nahhhhhhhh never could be me! and that waitress ur runs into is based off my favorite diner waitress. god i miss that place. and being able to go anywhere.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>